Ruthenian Armed Forces
The Hellenic Armed Forces are combined military forces of Hellenian Empire. They consist of the Imperial National Defense General Staff, the Imperial Army, the Imperial Navy, and the Imperial Air Force. other subdivisions of the Armed Forces but act independently are the Imperial Gendarmerie and the Hetareia, Imperial guards in charge of the safety of the Imperial Family The civilian authority for the Hellenic military is the Ministry of Defense. The military has a strong part in Hellene society and structure, and is generally regarded as one of the most trustworthy institutions of the country. Among more traditional sectors of society, such as those in rural regions, national service has been historically perceived as a rite of passage. Mandatory military service is often perceived as part of the "natural" order of life, and as a final school of socialization and maturing for young Rumenian men before the real world. In part this attitude was caused by moralistic beliefs and strong imperial identity with the defense of the empire, encapsulated in the proverb Women have birth, men have the army, meaning that both genders offer a service to their Rumenian motherland, women by giving birth and men by helping defend it. History The Hellenian Military A direct descendant of the Parsian Army, maintained a similar level of discipline, strategic prowess and organization but is own identity and tactics. The first officers were personally reviewed by the Basileus Konstantinos Daskalaris future Basileus, and after the battle of Ostambal, many survivors and their close became official, one, Demetrios Metaxas was appointed Polemarchos, head of the central office of national defense of the Empire The new Imperial Armed Forces are officialy established in January of 3219 after the complete Hellenization of the country Rapidly the new Basileus after the coronation assumed various reforms as the Creation of the office as the Armed Force Headquarters and a overall overhaul of the army ranks and offices, It was among the most effective armies of the continent, after the First Expansion War, the Hellenian Armed Forces proved to be a powerhouse in the region. thanks to the victores in the Battle of Giovagnella and the quickly course of action in Arcadia and the west coast of Mauri. The war cost near 1.000.000 of lives and the annexation of the country, the first and only victory of the Imperial Armed Forces, The army marched through the central square of Arcadia after total surrender and annexation of the region, little later by a Basilika Decree, the city is refounded as a Arcadiopolis. In 3232 Theodoros announces a new reform of the entire armed forces, gendarmerie separating and classifying major imperial military forces and forces of order, returning to the imperial gendarmerie but a secondary force under the Ministry of Internal Affairs Conscription and Personnel As of 3219, some 70.000 young men are brought into the Army via conscription in two call-ups each year. The term of service is 12 months. Eligible age is 18 to 27 years old. Deferments are provided to undergraduate and graduate students, men solely supporting disabled relatives, parents of at least two children and — upon Basilika Decree — to some employees of military-oriented enterprises. Men holding Ph.D. as well as sons and brothers of servicemen killed or disabled during their military service are released of conscription. There are widespread problems with hazing in the Army, where first-year draftees are bullied by second-year draftees, a practice that appeared in its current form after the change to a two-year service term in 3220 To combat this problem, a new Basilika Decree was signed in March 3220, which cut the conscription service term from 24 to 18 months. The term was cut further to one year on 1 January 3221. Thirty percent of Rumenian Armed Forces' personnel were contract servicemen at the end of 3225. For the foreseeable future, the Armed Forces will be a mixed contract/conscript force. By December 3221, The Senate had approved a law in principle to permit the Armed Forces to employ foreign nationals on contract by offering them Rumenian citizenship after several years service. Yet up to 3221, foreigners could only serve in Russia's armed forces after getting a Imperial passport. Under a 3221 Defence Ministry plan, foreigners without dual citizenship would be able to sign up for five-year contracts and will be eligible for Imperial citizenship after serving three years. Awards and decorations of the Armed Forces are covered at Awards and Emblems of the Ministry of Defence of the Rumenian Empire, some people can be awarded by noble titles as well by the Basileus. Reserve Offices Reserve Officers (ROs) are selected among draftees with sufficient educational and physical qualifications. Educational qualifications include possessing a secondary education Lykeion diploma, while physical qualifications are determined in a series of standardized athletic tests. In practice, almost all draftees in possession of a Lykeion diploma will have an YEA (Υποψήφιος Έφεδρος Αξιωματικός, YEA, Reserve Officer Cadet) indication on their conscription invitation, although serving as a reserve officer is not mandatory, and a draftee can decline the offer, albeit in practice most prefer not to decline if asked and instead try not to pass the physical tests. Those who finally choose and pass all the physical and psycho-attitudinal tests necessary to be accepted as Reserve Officer cadets, are first sent for a longer (compared to soldiers' and NCOs') training period in one of the Reserve Officer cadet schools, typically for 16 weeks, after which they are nominated ΔEA (Δόκιμος Έφεδρος Αξιωματικός, DEA, Probationary Reserve Officer, PRO). Service as a PRO is different from a simple conscript's in many ways: PROs are generally subject to a harder training at first as cadets, but are also offered many privileges such as better dwellings, infrastructures and education. After their graduation from cadet academies, PROs are not required to live in barracks but can reside outside the camp and follow the same work schedule of permanent officers, and even receive a salary equal to 60% of a permanent sublieutenant (ca. 800 Dracmas) plus certain bonuses depending on social and service criteria. Each soldier in duty receives Identity Card of the Rumenian Armed Forces. Organization Imperial Council of National Defense Main Article: Imperial Council of National Defense The Imperial Council of National Defense carries out the operational commanding of the Joint Headquarters and the units that come under them, as well as the rest forces, when it comes to the issues of operation plans implementation and the Crises management System implementation, conduction of operations outside the national territory and participation of the Armed Forces in the confrontation of special situations during peace time. Its role in peacetime was as a coordinating and senior consultative body at the disposal of the Imperial government, and in wartime as the overall headquarters of the Armed Forces. In recent years, through ongoing efforts at increased inter-services cooperation and integration, the ICND has assumed peacetime operational control over the separate branches. Chief The Chief of the Imperial Council of National Defense (Hellenic: Αρχηγός ΓΕΕΘΑ, Α/ΓΕΕΘΑ) conducts the ICGS and is the main adviser to the Minister of Defence on military issues. Through the Chiefs of Imperial Council, he carries out the operational commanding of the Joint Headquarters and the units that come under them, as well as the rest forces, when it comes to the issues of operation plans implementation and the Crises management System implementation, conduction of operations outside the national territory and participation of the Armed Forces in the confrontation of special situations during peace time. He constructs the National Military Strategy after taking into consideration the suggestions of the General Staffs of the Armed Forces Services and according to the directions of the Ministry of Defence he manages and proposes the priority of the armament programs and suggests the general policy directions and priorities on every operational objective. The Chief of the National Defense receives the title of Polemarchos, only a high rank officer of the main armed forces (army, navy and air foce) can be a Polemarchos and administrate the office Imperial Army Main Article: Imperial Army The basic components of the Imperial Army are Arms and Corps, the first responsible for combat missions and the latter for logistical support. It is organized in Commands, formations, and units with the basic being brigade, division and corps. Its main mission is to guarantee the territorial integrity and independence of the Empire. Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy disposes a powerful fleet, consisted of strike units (Frigates, Gunboats, Submarines and Fast Attack Guided Missile Vessels) and support vessels in order to conduct naval operations that ensure the protection of Hellenic territories. Imperial Air Force Imperial Air Force incorporates a modern air fleet (for combat, transportation and training), the congruent structure, as well as a modern system of air control, which cooperates with a widespread net of anti aircraft defense. The structure of its forces includes the General Staff of Air Force, the Command Post of Regular Army, the Air Support Command, the Air Training Command and a number of units and services. Imperial Military Academy The Basileion Military Academy (Hellenic: Στρατιωτική Σχολή Ευελπίδων, lit. "Military School for Aspirant Officers", "SSE") is the Officer cadet school of the Imperial Army and the oldest tertiary level educational institution in Rumenian Empire. It was founded in 3219 in Menelogion by Konstantinos I. The institution was created to provide officers for all the Arms of the Imperial Army (Infantry, Armor, Artillery, Signals, Engineering, and Army Aviation), as well as some of the Corps (the Technical Corps, the Transport & Supply Corps, and the Ordnance Corps) and corps of the Imperial Gendarmerie. By contrast, officers in the Legal Corps, the Medical Corps, the Finance Corps, and the Auditing Corps are graduates of the Corps Officers Military Academy (Στρατιωτική Σχολή Αξιωματικών Σωμάτων), with the exception of nurse officers in the Medical Corps, who are graduates of the Nurse Officer Academy (Σχολή Αξιωματικών Νοσηλευτών). The School also trains cadets on behalf of foreign allied countries. The Entrance to the academy is based on examinations and an interview, though it differs depending on which particular school of the academy the student wishes to join. Imperial Gendarmerie The Imperial Gendarmerie (Hellenic:Βασιλική Χωροφυλακή) Its the national and principal military police of the Empire, established in 3219 after the coronation of the Basileus, It is a very large agency with its responsibilities ranging from road traffic control to counter-terrorism, the current chief liutenant General of the Gendarmerie is Nikos Dalaras. The Imperial Gendarmerie is constituted along central and regional lines. The force takes direction from the Minister of Defense The force consists of police officers, civilians, border guards and Special Police Guards. The primary aims of the Gendarmerie is: * Ensuring peace and order as well as citizens' unhindered social development, a mission that includes general policing duties and traffic safety. * Prevention and suppression of crime as well as protecting the state and its democratic form of government within the framework of the constitutional order, a mission which includes the implementation of public and state security policy. The Gendarmerie is headed in a de jure sense by the Minister of Internal Affairs, however, although he sets the general policy direction of the Empire stance towards law and order as a whole, the Chief of Police is the day-to-day head of the force. Structure The Hellenic Police force is headed in a de jure sense by the Minister of Defense, however, although he sets the general policy direction of the Empire stance towards law and order as a whole, the Chief of Police is the day-to-day head of the force. Underneath the Chief of Gendarmerie is the Deputy Chief of Police whose role is largely advisory, though in the event of the Chief of Police being unable to assume his duties the Deputy Chief will take over as the interim head. Regular meetings are also held with the Council of Planning and Crisis Management who are drawn from the heads of the main divisions of the police force and raise relevant issues with the Chief of Gendarmerie him/herself. Underneath the Deputy Chief of Police is the Head of Staff, who, in addition to acting as'' a teacher of the Imperial Academy, heads the Security and Order Branch, Administrative Support Branch and Economical-Technical and Information Support Branch. Equal in rank to the Head of Staff are the General Inspectors of Thracia, who have under their jurisdiction the regional services of both these divisions. The Security and Order Branch is by far the most important, and includes the General Police Division, the Public Security Division and the State Security Division, among others. The Empire is divided into two sectors for policing, both headed by an Inspector General. These sectors both contain the same regions of the administrative divisions of the empire (Eparches), headed by an Inspector General. Special Units The Imperial Gendarmerie has several special services divisions under the authority of the Chief of Gendarmerie and working in conjunction with regional and other police sectors where necessary, these are as follows: * '''Cyber Crime Center' (Hellenic: Δίωξη Ηλεκτρονικού Εγκλήματος) * Special Violent Crime Squad (Hellenic: Δ.Α.Ε.Ε.Β. - Διεύθυνση Αντιμετώπισης Ειδικών Εγκλημάτων Βίας - Dieuthynse Antimetopises Eidikon Egklematon Vias) * Forensic Divisio'''n (Hellenic: Δ.Ε.Ε. - Διεύθυνση Εγκληματολογικών Ερευνών - Dieuthynse Egklematologikon Ereunon) * '''Division of Internal Affairs (Hellenic: Δ.Ε.Υ. - Διεύθυνση Εσωτερικών Υποθέσεων - Dieuthynse Esoterikon Hypotheseon) * International Police Cooperation Division (Hellenic: Δ.Δ.Α.Σ. - Διεύθυνση Διεθνούς Αστυνομικής Συνεργασίας - Dieuthynse Diethnous Astynomikes Synergasias) * Informatics Division '''(Hellenic: Διεύθυνση Πληροφορικής - Dieuthynse Plerophorikes) * '''Special Anti-Terrorist Unit (Hellenic: E.K.A.M. - Ειδική Κατασταλτική Αντιτρομοκρατική Μονάδα - Eidiki Katastaltike Antitromokratike Monada) * Department of Explosive Devices Disposal (Hellenic: Τ.Ε.Ε.Μ. - Τμήμα Εξουδετέρωσης Εκρηκτικών Μηχανισμών - Tmema Exoudeterosis Ekrektikon Mechanismon) * Hellenic Police Air Force Service (Hellenic: Υ.Ε.Μ.Ε.Α. - Υπηρεσία Εναερίων Μέσων Ελληνικής Αστυνομίας - Hyperesia Enaerion Meson Hellenikes Astynomias) * Teams of Motorcycling Policement (Hellenic: ΖΗΤΑ - Ομάδα Ζήτα - Omada Zeta) * Teams of Motorcycling Policement '(Hellenic: ΔΙ.ΑΣ. - Ομάδες Δίκυκλης Αστυνόμευσης - Omades Dicykles Astynomeuses) * '''Force of Control Fast Confrontation '(Hellenic: Δ.ΕΛ.Τ.Α. - Δύναμη Ελέγχου Ταχείας Αντιμετώπισης - Dyname Elegchou Tachias Antimetopises) * '''Special Guards (Hellenic: Ειδικοί Φρουροί - Eidikoi Frouroi) * Border Guards (Hellenic: Συνοριοφύλακες - Synoriophylakes) * Units for the Reinstatement of (Public) Order (Riot Police) (Hellenic: M.A.T. - Μονάδες Αποκατάστασης Τάξης - Monades Apokatastases Taxes) * Unit of Police Dogs (Hellenic: Ομάδα Αστυνομικών Σκύλων - Omada Astynomikon Skylon) The Hetaireia The Hetaireia (Hellenic: ἑταιρεία, "The Company" in English) its a military units serving as personal guards of the Basileus. Konstantinos I founded the first such units following the Meretian practices. The main objective of the Hetaireia is the protection of the Basileus and the Imperial Family, the mantenaince of the Imperial buildings and properties of the Sovereign. Besides some important issues ceremonially and operationally, and the Hetaireia provides both ceremonial and operational support for the Empire. The Hetaireia provides two battalions and incremental companies at any one time tasked for public duties, which include the protection of the Sovereign. In the event of crisis or war it is believed that one of these would be responsible for protecting the person of the Sovereign and facilitating his or her evacuation if this were necessary Structure Each Hetaireia is composed by a Manglavitai, commander of the company in charge of the protection of the imperial family, each Manglavitai have a regiment of Spatharios, or palace guards, comanded by a Akolouthos, each akolouthos respond to the orders of the Manglavitai in times of peace or if the Basileus wishes, in times of war only if neccesary by Basilika Decree. In times of war, a Prōtomanglavitēs appeared as a Imperial Guard in charge of comunications of the Imperial Armed Forces and imperial Manglavitai for the safety of the imperial family in case of troubles the Hetaireia is composed for the best officers and some nobles of the Empire, the last census approached the amount of 4000 Hetaireia care and monitoring the Basileus steps. Imperial Coast Guard The Imperial Coast Guard (Hellenic; Λιμενικό Σώμα-Ελληνική Ακτοφυλακή - Limeniko Soma-Elliniki Aktofylaki - lit. "Port Corps-Imperial Coast Guard") is the coast guard of the empire. Like most other coast guards, it is a paramilitary organization that can support the Imperial Navy in wartime, but resides under separate civilian control in times of peace. It was founded in 3219 by a Basilika Decree. Organization The Imperial Coast Guard Force is currently under the authority of the Ministry of Navy. The Imperial Coast Guard Force is headed by the Senior Coast Guard Officer who has the rank of Vice Admiral (Antinavarchos). the current Antinavarchos is Alexios Athanasopoulos. The basic roles of the Imperial Coast Guard are law enforcement in sea, search and rescue, marine safety, pollution prevention in sea, fishery patrolling, prevention of the illegal immigration, drug interdiction. In order to perform these roles, the Coast Guard operate a number of Patrol Boats of various sizes (6m to 60m) and different types (RIB's, coastal patrol boats, offshore patrol boats, lifeboats and pollution control vessels). On land the Imperial Coast Guard is equipped with cars and motorcycles. The Imperial Coast Guard operates the Maritime Rescue Coordination Center (MRCC) in Piraeus and the Emergency Radio Communications Station SXE at Aspropyrgos (38°02′12.5″N 23°35′7.5″E). The Hellenic Coast Guard also operates the Vessel Traffic Service (V.T.M.I.S.) at busy sea lanes, currently around the ports of Auronopolis, Arromachia, Menelogion and Portossa. Responsabilities Main activities of the Imperial Coast Guard are defined in the present legislation and specified within its institutional framework of operation. These activities are the following: * Law enforcement at sea, ports and coastal areas, prevention of illegal immigration. Surveillance of shipping, ports, sea space and borders. * Search and Rescue at Sea (jointly with the Imperial Air Force, responsible for Search and Rescue by air) * Safety of navigation (with the exception of lighthouses, racons and buoys, which are constructed, purchased, installed and maintained by the Imperial Navy Lighthouse Service) * Protection of the marine environment, response to marine pollution incidents * Provision of emergency maritime radio communication services * Port operations (excluding port pilots service) * Representation of The Empire in International Organizations and the Aurigan Commission in matters related to these roles Personnel Most officers in recent years are graduates from higher education establishments, including the Merchant Marine Academies. After recruitment new officers study for one year at the Imperial Naval Academy. Petty officers are trained for nine months at Palaskas Naval Training Centre and lower rank enlisted men are trained at Scholi Limenofylakon at Auronopolis. The Officers of the Imperial Coast Guard have the same ranks as the Officers of the Imperial Navy and similar insignia, replacing the curl with two crossed anchors. The Petty Officers (Ratings) also use rank insignia similar to those of the Imperial Navy, replacing the speciality symbol with the crossed anchors badge. Intelligence Ranks The military ranks are based on Hellenic & Maurian terminology, even though the ranks correspond to those of other country armies. For example, ancient hoplite unit of approximately 100 men, the lochos, is today the name for a company of soldiers; its commander, as in ancient times, is a lochagos, while his lieutenants are called ypolochagoi - literally, "sub-captains" - a modern neologism. A sergeant is known as a lochias. A tagmatarchis (major) commands a tagma (battalion) and so forth. Thus, every officer or non-commissioned officer is in the land and air forces is generally named after the type of unit he commands, with the suffix -agos (from agein, "to lead") or -archos / arches (from archein, "to rule"). Air Force General Officers * Antipterarchos (Αντιπτέραρχος) - Air Chief Marshall * Pterarchos (Πτέραρχος) - Air Marshall * Ypopterarchos (Υποπτέραρχος) - Air Vice Marshall * Taxiarchos Aeroponias (Ταξίαρχος Αεροπορίας) - Air Commodore Senior Officers * Sminarchos (Σμήναρχος) - Group Captain * Antisminarchos (Αντισμήναρχος) - Wing Commander * Episminagos (Επισμηναγός) - Squadron Leader Junior Officers * Sminagos (Σμηναγός) - Flight Lieutenant * Yposminagos (Υποσμηναγός) - Flying Officer * Anthyposminagos (Ανθυποσμηναγός) - Pilot Officer Other Officers * Anthypaspistis (Ανθυπασπιστής) - Warrant Officer * Archisminias (Αρχισμηνίας) - Master Sergeant * Sminias (Σμηνίας) - Sergeant * Sminitis (Σμηνίτης) - Airman Army General Officers * Stratigos (Στρατηγός) - General * Antistratigos (Αντιστράτηγος) - Liutenant General * Ypostrategos (Υποστράτηγος) - Major General * Taxiarchos (Ταξίαρχος) - Brigadier Field Grade Officers * Syntagmatarchis (Συνταγματάρχης) - Colonel * Antisyntagmatarchis (Αντισυνταγματάρχης) - Liutenant Colonel Company Grade Officers * Tagmatarchis (Ταγματάρχης) - Major * Lochagos (Λοχαγός) - Captain * Ypolochagos (Υπολοχαγός) - Liutenant * Anthypolochagos (Ανθυπολοχαγός) - Second Liutenant * Dokimos Efedros Axiomatikos (Δόκιμος Έφεδρος Αξιωματικός) - Officer Designate Navy Flag Officers * Meganavarchos - High Admiral * Navarchos (Ναύαρχος) - Admiral * Yponavarchos (Υποναύαρχος) - Rear Admiral * Archiploiarchos (Αρχιπλοίαρχος) - Commodore Senior Officers * Ploiarchos(Πλοίαρχος) - Captain * Antiploiarchos (Αντιπλοίαρχος) - Commander * Plotarchis (Πλωτάρχης) - Liutenant Commander Junior Officers * Ypoploiarchos (Υποπλοίαρχος) - Liutenant * Anthypoploiarchos (Ανθυποπλοίαρχος) - Sub Liutenant * Simaioforos (Σημαιοφόρος) - Ensign Officer Designate * Simaioforos Epikouros Axiomatikos (Σημαιοφόρος Επίκουρος Αξιωματικός) - Officer Designate Category:Hellenic Empire